Highschool, A teenagers WORST mission
by xoxrockstarxox
Summary: Titans face biggest mission. Private school. The drama of high school, the sterotypes, the threats... LOOK AT THE SUMMARY ON THE INSIDE :D No pairings. YET.. Bad summary I know. Rated T for language,
1. Summary :

Summary:

"What?!?"I yelled to the council in horror.. It was a dark day for Titans Main and East.. The day we learned 2 words...

Private school..

"Oh glorious! We get to go to the school of privacy!"Starfire yelled.

"...Great.."Raven sarcasticly said.

"Uh why?"Speedy said as he can care less. He put his feet up on the city council table and fixed his hair. I just sat there in disguested manor of way. Aqualad was just trying to figure out everything as Bee and Starfire cheered in grace.

"You guys are teenagers... Except for Mas y Menos but doesnt matter... Its against the law to have Teenagers in school. So you must forfill a new mission Titans. HIGH SCHOOL. Ok? If you dont, you will be taken off the team and sent to juvies aka jail"The Mayor said.

"You will have to finish 3 years. Finish 20 credits. No College or anything. I know you are highly intelligent, but its the law"The short haired man aka Mayors assistant said as he finished his coffee..

"Ugh, I finished my first 3 years though!"Cyborg complained.

"Oh well Cyborg. You must do. All Titans will need this"Mayor said shutting his book. Before we can speak....

"ITS FINAL"He raged as he left the room. After; two women came into the room

"Hello, Im Dr Mason and this is . We are the super intendents of the school. You will be attending John Maliers private school for the gifted. You will be wearing uniforms, And If theres trouble, we will let you go, ok? Due to Mas y Menos being HIGHLY intelligent, they are in your grade. Thanks Bye!"They ran... they were definately nervous.

"Glorious! We get to be students of the normal teens!"Starfire cheered.

"Guys. This is going to be a hard task. I advise we dont do school sports, etc. We should go by our real names. So I guess Ill go as Richard, Speedy you go as Roy, Aqualad you go as Garth, BB just go as BB, Starfire you go as Kori Anders, You get the picture. I guess Ill see you tommorow. 6 am school quad. We will see beyond there with our schedules. We need a good rest. Were taking on the biggest mission ever.. High School.."


	2. Detentions for a badboy

Chapter 1. Detentions for the badboys.

Robins Point of View

"COME ON SPEEDY WAKE UP"I Badgered him. Were late as it is. I didnt know how to fix my tie so I just put around my neck. This is stupid, Put me in jail! Im not going through this hell I thought conciously... I was rushing around the tower. It was 6:15. Were missing first period..

Starfire came floating out of her pink room. Wearing a white short sleeve collored shirt, plaid skort, And knee high socks with flats.

"Greetings Robin"She said snuggling her school books. She looked like a typical school girl. The rosey red cheeks, The down hair style, Pink, little perfect lips. I couldnt help myself and just stare.

"Friend Robin Are you ok?"She asked blinking multiple times in my face. She was perfect. I shook my head trying to figure out an excuse

"Uh yeah where Is Aqualad?"I irriatablely said. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a Cereal bar. Bee was flying around looking for her school books.

"Hes already at school with Raven. He didnt want to wake us up."Cyborg said taking a bite of waffles

Terra, Speedy, Beastboy, and Mas y Menos came running down the stairs.

"Ok, Ok Im ready, But how do you put on a tie"Beastboy complained

"Just put it around your neck"Speedy advised

Mas y Menos, Beast Boy, Cyborg did the same.

"Lets go guys"I said walking out the door with my suitcase aka backpack. Stupid Private school. Its going to be so damn annoying

***AT THE PRIVATE SCHOOL***

We all walked up the steps, seeing Aqualad and Raven

"Finally, Where have you guys been?"Aqualad asked

"Princable told us to wait for you"Raven said looking down and went back to reading her book. Crosslegged on the stairs... Aqualad with his arm around her.. She was wearing a black collored shirt and white dresspants with a tie. Aqualad had the same look as us guys.. Same Tie and everything.

"Titans Go"I whispered dramaticly. We all walked into the school. Terra, Bee, Raven, and Starfire, The Shy innocent school girl look. But Us. We look like the punks, The bad boys. We didnt expect this. All eyes on us. Fan girls winking eyes, sharing secrets to each other. You can see the hearts in their eyes. The envy of the boys.

"Why are the 2 wearing a mask?"A girl said to another

"Whos the goth"A boy smirked

"Whos the guy with the amazing black hair and eyes"

"Look at the twins they are so cute!"

"Those guys, they look shady. Punks..."

"_The girl with a ruby hair and flashing smile is really hott._..."

That ticked me off. Badly. It stabbed me into the back. Felt like slade beaten me to pieces... I never felt this way for Starfire. She was just that amazing..

I trampled up to that boy, I was about to slam him into the lockers. I held him by the collar of his wrinkled white stained shirt. The dirty little boy...

"Stay away from Kori Ander..."I threatened him. I looked at her. The ditzy faced she only was. Starry eyed. Speedy, Cyborg, Aqualad, Beast boy, Pulling me by the waist, arms, back, shirt, not to hurt the boy... The gasping boys, the giggling school girls. I wont last. I swear...

"Richard Grayson. Detention" A Teacher popped us randomly giving me a crumpled, horriblely written pass.

I started walking down to 3rd period aka detention. Alone. Til Bee caught me

"Uh Rob-"She cut off then corrected herself. "Hey Richard, What was that about?"She asked and stopped. He hand on the waist and the other dangling.

"Nothing"I dryly replied

"Are you sure?"She curiously

"Nothing just get off my back"I scowled...

Private school was certainly hell...

The detention room. Not a good influence for first day. Punks, and Girls with attitude in the room, All eyes on me, All attention was unnecissary...

A/N: Whatcha think? Ill update tommorow! :D REVIEW IT PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3 Beginings Sorry its short

Starfires Point of View

"What is that about with friend Robin?"I asked. Looking around and hugging my books to my chest. My face in nervous sweat.

"And what is this detention?"I added. I was looking at my friends, confused as I was, I was more worried about Robin.

"You know Star- Kori Anders"Beast Boy corrected himself

"Detention is a class where kids get beat up, scared, and tortured when they do something wrong"He snickered and wagged his finger around while looking at Cyborg as he laughed in gitty. I did not understand. This torture chamber is where Robin is? He did not deserve the cruelty they serve in that room.

My eyes glowing green. Emerald jems taking the place of my pupils. Glowing green spheres taking the place of my hands.

"Woah, Kori take it easy..."Bee said in a frightened tone. I didnt really oblige to her knowledge.

"Kori, Take it easy! It was a joke,in detention they just do school work!"Beast Boy said as he held up his arms innocently. I calmed myself, taking a deep breath. 4th period came. I just ran to my class... My face flushed, and hot.

Robins Point of view.

I just stood there. And slowly traveled my way to the back of the classroom. Alone in the right corner. The seat engraved "Crash". Someones name was there. Someone passed me a old crumpled note.

"Who are you? How did you get detention?"It read. I didnt care about the note, I just threw it in the back of me. All I thought was 'how is everyone?' 'will they survive the day?'... These thoughts running through my head, non stop. It got me dizzy and tired. I just fell asleep. I wasnt going to do anything for the rest of the day. No classes. Was I?

In the hallways. Ravens Point of View

I looked up towards him. He was taller then me. Im glad to know hes on my side. Even though were just friends.

But does he like me as a friend or more that. The way he always looked at me, held my books. Made me curious.

We continued to walk to biology. The trip was silence but kept exchanging smiles.


End file.
